Apenas uma missão
by Hiviann
Summary: Swain pede a cabeça de um homem, e assim, Katarina e Talon vão até o oriente da Runeterra apenas para descobrir algo comum entre eles: o desejo um pelo outro.


**Apenas uma missão**

* * *

Talon e Katarina estavam em uma missão no oriente da Runeterra a pedido de Swain. Haviam partido de Noxus há três dias, falaram com Darius antes para obter informações do próximo assassinato. Eles paravam em alguns cafofos onde passavam a noite, e aquele dia não iria ser diferente. Já era o final da tarde quando eles chegaram a um sobrado caindo aos pedaços, o único lado bom era que ao amanhecer o dia, era apenas fazer o sangue escorrer e voltar para Noxus.

O comerciante de aparência velha deu a chave de um dos quartos para Talon. Entraram no cômodo que não era muito grande, Katarina jogou suas lâminas sobre uma mesa e se deparou com a cama. Bateu a palma da mão na testa e viu que era apenas uma cama de solteiro. _Comerciante cretino_, pensou. Foi direto para o banheiro onde lá se deixou mergulhar na banheira gelada, tomou um longo banho. Estava exausta, queria apensar dormir e pensar no dia que viria. Saiu do banho com uma roupa diferente da qual sempre vestia, era apenas um vestido curto sem alças branco. Viu Talon sentado na sacada mais olhando para a lua crescente do que afiando as lâminas em seu colo.

- A lua está tão bela. – Katarina o observou a falar, estava sem o capuz roxo e seus cabelos castanhos balançavam com a brisa que soprava. Ela sentou-se junto à sacada com ele, o olhou de lado e viu um breve sorriso, seguido de uma risada abafada com ele balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava sua lâmina. Talon olhou para Katarina, os cabelos vermelhos estavam molhados, os olhos verdes estavam fechados apenas sentindo a brisa que secava levemente os fios vermelhos. Ela encostou-se a ele, colocou sua cabeça em seu ombro enquanto o mesmo afiava a lâmina dela.

- Eu só queria que isso acabasse, Talon. Queria que ele voltasse dizendo que estava em uma missão. – Ele a olhou pelo canto e viu uma lágrima solitária rolar. Du Couteau realmente fazia falta.

- Eu também, Kat. Eu também.

Talon terminou de afiar as lâminas, as jogou no chão, passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela úmido e disse em seu ouvido que iria tomar banho. Levantou-se, deixando-a sob a luz da lua olhando a lâmina que refletia seus cabelos vermelhos. Tomou seu banho rapidamente e ao voltar apenas com sua calça, viu Katarina dormindo no chão com algumas almofadas. Bufou, e ficou a observando.

- Você é tão teimosa. – Falou sozinho, pegando-a no colo, sentindo a respiração quente em sua nuca causando arrepios por todo seu corpo gelado. Deitou-a na cama de solteiro, e a observou novamente. A beleza dela era tão rara. Não havia assassina mais linda quanta Katarina Du Couteau.

Ela inconscientemente, o puxou para a cama junto a ela. Abraçando-o, Talon percebeu que ela não iria deixá-lo dormir no chão. Aconchegou-se ao canto da cama, se encostando à parede para não ocupar o espaço que não era muito. E ficou a olhando enquanto a abraçava, e assim adormeceu.

* * *

Acordou com o barulho de porta se abrindo, a claridade fez com que seus olhos fechassem imediatamente, só vendo a figura ruiva com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios. Talon tentou levantar da cama e sentiu uma dor na coluna, havia dormido de muito mau jeito.

- Não achei que fosse levantar tão cedo dessa cama. – Talon viu o saco preto na mão de Katarina. – Já? Como você é egoísta e teimosa. Não me esperou.

Katarina guardou as lâminas com sangue e sentou-se na cama junto com Talon, os olhos verdes dela se encontraram com os castanhos de Talon, a mão que fazia com que ele se sustentasse foi pega pela fria mão e com sangue de Katarina, era incrível o jeito com que ele ficava sem reação com um simples toque dela.

- Estava tão confortável que não consegui te acordar. – Ela sussurrou e se aproximou dele, com seus olhos fechados, foi lentamente ao encontro dele, o encostando à parede. Talon ao perceber a aproximação, segurou os pulsos de Katarina e subiu em cima dela, invertendo as posições. Ela que já estava deitada na cama de solteiro, o olhava com desejo, levantando-se vagarosamente e indo em direção aos lábios dele. Talon foi recuando e se afastando até tocar a parede. _Fim da linha, Talon_, pensou ela. Olhou para os lábios dele e os tocou com a ponta dos dedos que estavam limpos, ainda com ele segurando seus pulsos. E em um movimento breve, Talon a beijou. Não agüentava mais aqueles jogos onde o orgulho sempre falava mais alto. – Acredite, eu nunca quis levantar. – Assim, continuaram se beijando até o comerciante bater na porta e falar que já estava na hora dos dois irem.

Assim partiram, a volta foi mais tranqüila, chegaram a Noxus no mesmo dia ao anoitecer. Não havia tantas paradas como na ida. Katarina entregou a cabeça do homem para Swain, e assim foi em direção de Talon que a esperava do lado de fora da casa. Era uma missão que Swain havia pedido em particular para Katarina e Talon, apesar de o ultimo não ter feito nada. Foram para a mansão de Du Couteau, onde encontraram Cassiopeia a falar como haviam sido os dias na Liga.

* * *

- Talon deve esssssstar cansssssado da viagem, Katarina. Durma essssssa noite aqui. – A meio-serpente se colocou a falar, Katarina e Talon trocaram olhares imediatamente. Ele assentiu que sim com a cabeça e assim, foi para um quarto de hóspedes.

Katarina que já estava deitada em sua cama rolava de um lado para o outro, pensando em Talon no quarto ao lado. Sem hesitar, levantou-se e bateu na porta do quarto dele. Talon abriu a porta, e não conteve um sorriso.

- A onde estávamos mesmo? – Katarina sorriu fraco, estava envergonhada, afinal, era Talon a sua frente.

- Você demorou. – Dito isso, Talon a pegou no colo, e começou a beijá-la ali mesmo. Entrou no quarto, e fechou a porta. Dando a ela a melhor noite de sua vida, sem sangue.

* * *

**Essa foi um pouquinho maior :D**

**Obrigada**

**Hiviann**


End file.
